Saved By An Angel
by They-Call-Me-Sparkles
Summary: Paul and Jared's childhood friend, Angel, moves back to La Push after her mother is 'murdered'. Paul imprints on Angel, but she still believes that they're just meant to be best friends. As Paul attempts to 'woo' Angel, she'll try to reign in his temper.


_**A/N:**_** I posted this a terribly 'long' time ago, and never continued with it. But now, I feel that my writing has improved, and I'd like to try my hand at writing an imprint story once more. This is my first ever imprint story, so it may be a little rough around the edges, but we'll make it through ****J**

**I also have a few other things to address before I get on with the disclaimer.**

**1. I have JUST started school again (literally 2 days ago), so I may not always have all the time in the world to update as often as some other authors on may have.**

**2. I have done quite a bit of editing to this chapter since I found it in my documents on my flash-drive.**

**3. I have a couple of other ideas for imprint stories… I'm still mulling them around in my head though…**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT, nor have I ever owned the Twilight Saga, its characters or anything remotely related to it (except for my Jacob Black poster that's tacked onto my wall). All credit for the Saga goes to Stephanie Meyer. I am not profiting money/fame/what-have-you, from this story. It's purely for entertainment.**_

_**Paul Speaks**_

'I can't believe it!' My mind whirled as I ran to Sam and Emily's home in my wolf form. 

'Angel's coming back' I couldn't help but feel the odd but wonderful chilling sensation that ran down my spine as I thought of her name and what she used to look like the last time I saw her; she was twelve.

'Angel's coming back!' 'Angel's coming back!' I kept repeating in my head over and over again until I reached the edge of Sam's yard. I phased back and quickly changed back into my jean cut-offs. I bolted through the door -after opening it of course- and into the kitchen where my pack brothers were all standing with their imprints. Jared immediately speed walked over to me and wrapped me in a brotherly hug while punching me in the arm excitedly.

"Man can you believe it?" Jared's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he spoke to me, "We're finally gonna get to see Angel again, she was like my little sister. Damn I've really missed that girl!" I snorted at his enthusiasm pretending that seeing Angel again wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Everybody knew me to be; a jerk, a hot-head, a complete 'hard-ass' as Jared called me, just to tease me. It took next to nothing to make my temper flare, and being a shape shifter, that wasn't exactly a plus. So there was no way in Hell I was going to freak out like a little girl in front of the guys like Jared was. So instead of voicing my true feelings about my other childhood best friends' return, I said, "Jared, get the hell off me man! And stop acting like such a fucking chick! It's making me sick."

I shrugged my way out of his grasp while he frowned at my lack of joy for Angels' return. I had never actually told anyone about the crush I used to have on Angel when she, Jared and I were kids. But, the one day I had finally decided to grow a pair and tell her, Angel's mother packed them up and moved them to California after her father's sudden death. Apparently, he'd been ravaged by some wild animal in the woods. So I never saw any point in telling anyone after she moved, because it wouldn't make a difference if she wasn't ever going to come back. It devastated me to no end the day Angel called Jared and I and told us to come down to First Beach. Little did either of us boys know that she was going to tell us she was leaving and probably wouldn't be coming back because her mother was so torn up about her husbands' death and that she didn't want the same to happen to her daughter or herself. I had always thought her mother was just afraid and didn't care what her daughter wanted, and that that was why she was moving Angel so far away. But then again, that was just my opinion as a devastated twelve year old.

I've always missed Angels' steel grey eyes, her long pitch black hair that she always complained about because it would 'refuse to hold a curl' as she put it. And her dark russet skin that resembled any Native Americans', but her own always seemed to look even prettier than any other Quileute girls' skin. Everybody would always gush at her and say that she was one of the prettiest Quileute girls that they had ever seen; and every time someone said that, Angel was quick to correct them and say that she was only half Quileute and that her mother was a proud Makah woman. Just thinking about her brought me comfort, just like it always had. But thinking about her now felt different, like it hurt just thinking about her but not being able to see her.

"Hey, PAUL! Earth to Paul!" I vaguely became aware of Jared's hand waving in front of my face pulling me out of my personal thoughts.

"What Jared!" I snarled as I shook my head as if it would erase the pain, hate and anger I had felt ever since Angel left. Jared flinched back a bit at the sharp tone my voice held. "Hey, chill dude alright? I was just gonna tell you Emily said it's time to eat before we go on patrol. Sam said that you and I are gonna run double shifts tonight, with Embry and Quil."

All the guys and Kim, Emily, Claire and Leah were looking right at Jared and me waiting for my reply as well as from me snapping at Jared; even though that was normal. "Actually, I'm not that hungry anymore, I'm gonna go for a run instead." I shoved my way past every body else and slammed the door behind me. Running to the edge of the forest I welcomed the shifting and cracking of my bones and joints as I phased; not even caring that I had just shredded my cut-offs. And I was getting pretty damn low on those.

It had grown dark in the time I had been at Sam's place and the time I'd been running. Arriving at a familiar piece of forest from my childhood, I stepped out and walked up to the side of a house from my memories. There was a sleek black car parked in the drive-way and I could see lights on inside downstairs. With my wonderful wolfy sense of hearing, I could hear the steady bass of rock music blaring in what seemed to be the living room where there was the most light. Through a window I recognized a familiar form dancing around in the living room putting up pictures up on a blank, cream colored wall. I walked up closer to the window and stood up on my hind legs and rested my front paws on the window sill. Then I began to whine, also beginning to paw and scratch at the window to get her to turn around so I could see if it was really her. I must have looked quite odd. What, with me being a wolf the size of a horse and all. She suddenly stopped dancing around; sat down the current picture she was holding and walked over turning off a stereo that was blaring the loud rock music. The woman stood extremely still, not moving an inch. I could tell she was listening for the sound again, to see if it was real or if she was just hearing things. So, I whined and scratched on the window again; waiting for her reaction all the while.

She slowly turned around when she heard me whining like a pup. She turned fully and I looked her up and down starting at her feet, letting my wolf eyes slowly travel up her body. I finally made it to her face, her lips were full and pinkish-red, her cheeks were dimpled and her nose was a little big but not very noticeably. Then, I looked into her eyes. Angels' steel grey eyes. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Angel. Never before in my childhood looking into her eyes as I did now, did I want to be near her so badly. To protect her, to love her and to be loved by her in return. I wanted her to be mine; forever. Then I realized, I had just imprinted on my childhood best friend; Angel. _**My Angel**_.

_**Oh shit. I just imprinted on Angel!**_


End file.
